People today are continuously exposed to large amounts of information, particularly in the form of quantitative data. It is often useful for such data to be presented in an intuitive manner. For example, a person tasked with the responsibility to give a presentation of a quantitative data set to others may find it useful to convey the information through a visual representation, such as a pie chart or bar/line graph. Thus, by presenting data using a visual representation, the data can be more easily explained than if merely numbers were presented.
It has become standard for users to operate computers having processors run with suitable software to gather, organize, manipulate and present data. Spreadsheets, for example, are commonly used to view and analyze large amounts of data. Portions of a data set contained within a spreadsheet may be selected in a manner to create a graphical representation of the data, such as in the form of a chart or graph. For example, data may be input from a spreadsheet into a line graph in a straight forward manner, so that trends along the function set forth by the line graph and determined by the data set can be easily visualized. Data plotted out by the line graph may also be manipulated, in turn, by altering features of the line graph and/or dimensions of the data set itself.
Creative artists have used available graphics tools to build up sophisticated and/or aesthetically pleasing graphical objects. Such graphical objects can be used or applied for display in a suitable computing environment.